exe origins
by zecrommaster840
Summary: este es el inicio de una gran historia de el origen de una leyenda los asesinos tambien podemos nuestra propia historia -exe
1. Chapter 1

abeces no te has pregunto cual puede ser el origen de alguien maligno pues esta es mi historia

mi historia inicia en esta pequeña carcel en mobotropolis en la cual eh sido atrapado por unos problemas mentales

decian que tenia problemas y hacia cosas muy raras que hablaba solo algunas veces

presente

exe vivia en una pequeña celda y era un erizo de color celeste que perdio ah sus padres en un accidente que sucedio

exe; odio este lugar

de pronto se oye la vos de un doctor por el altavos

¿;señor exe reportese a la sala de pruebas quimacas

exe;ok

exe fue llevado ah una zona donde seria puesta una vacuna oh algo si

exe estaba en una gran sala blanca

¿;bueno exe ahora pasaras la prueba del cubo

a exe se le dio un cubo rubick para arreglarlo

exe lo arreglo en 60 segundos

¿; bueno exe ahora se te injectara una vacuna que hemos estado desarrollando para ayudarte

exe se le fue injectada la bacuna

exe sentia que cada ves que los dias pasaban perdia cada ves su cordura

exe perdio el color de sus ojos y se le volvieron negros

su fuersa aumento notablemente

exe;voy ah salir de aqui

exe golpiaba las puertas de la sala

¿;exe porfavor detenganse

exe rompio la puerta

exe;hora de morir

exe arranco parte del brazo de un cientifico

exe;veremos que puedo hacer ahora


	2. Chapter 2

ep 2

exe caminaba por los pasillos todos estaban con miedo al verlo

aparecieron unos guardias enfrente de las puertas de la base

guardia1; detengase ahy

guardia 2; detengase

exe;no lo creo

exe los partio ah la mitad y se reia de ese charco de sangre

exe se reia de ver ese charco de sangre

exe se movio ah la puerta y pudo ver la ciudad con lluvia

exe se movio y llego ah una estacion de autobuses que llevaba ah una zona de la ciudad

mientras caminaba el veia algunos carteles oh pientura con spray en los muros

exe se bajo del autobus y al bajar fue cerca de un callejon

en ese callejon vio ah unos bandalos

bandalo1;miren quien esta aqui es exe

exe;que pasa

bandalo1; solo queriamos saludarte [decia mientras guardaba un arma detras de el]

exe;ok

bandalo;porque no te acercas aqui

exe se acerco y el bandalo golpio a exe en la cabesa

exe cojio el arma y lo golpio en el estomago

y escupio un poco de sangre

exe;con que me querias engañar

el bandalo golpio ah exe en la cara

exe golpio al bandalo muchas veces en la cabesa

el bandalo murio y exe le hiso una pequeña herida en el estomago y comio un poco sus organos y la sangre

para exe la sangre era como una droga le encantaba

exe decidio dejar los organos sobrantes para hacer el nombre exe en las paredes

exe camino afuera y escuchaba algunas sirenas de policia

y corrio ah un lugar donde podia esconderse por ahora


	3. Chapter 3

Exe desperto y vio ah la lejania ah los policias biendo la ecena de el crimen y vio a una policia

De figura femenina con un casco para cubrir su cara

Exe;creo eh visto a esa chica antes

Exe decidio caminar hasta llegar a un bar llamado sweet dreams

Exe vio el bar como un lugar con pinturas de el ejercito de Mobius y un cartel que decia obey con la foto

De el ejercito de Mobius

Exe se sento en un una silla de madera

¿;que desea señor

Exe; una serbeza

¿;aqui tiene señor

Exe se bebio su cerbesa

Depronto aparecio un reportaje sobre exe en la televicion del bar

Exe salio antes de que empesara el reportaje

Exe camino hasta llegar hasta las puertas de la ciudad

Pero vio que los policias rodeaban las puertas

¿;hola Exe no me recuerdas

Exe;quien eres tu

La chica se quita el casco para mostrar que era una eriza de color blanco

Exe recordo una ves que hubo un robo que el estaba haciendo y escape y pelio con ella

Exe;si te recuerdo como te llamabas

¿;Marisol

Marisol; y ahora estas ah merced de mis guardias

Marisol tiro una bala con su pistola ah el cuerpo de Exe

Exe no sentia mucho daño

Exe fue noqueado por un guardia

Y Exe en su estado inconciente empeso ah sentir algo

Continuara


	4. Chapter 4 la base

Exe desperto en una zona llena de niebla en esa vio como algunas vestias salian del piso pero no querian

Matarlo

Exe vio un extraño hombre cerca con una mascara

¿;hola y vienvenido ah una parte de la zona cero

Exe;que es la zona cero y quien eres tu

¿;es una parte separada de tu universo y tambien mi nombre no te lo puedo dar ahora

Exe;y tu me trajiste aqui

¿;exactamente mi querido amigo

Exe;y para que me necesitas

¿;necesito que me ayudes

Exe;en que quieres que te ayude

¿;necesito que consiguas unas esmeraldas para mi

Exe;y que resevire acambio

¿;te dare lo que desses

Exe;y si deseo vengansa

¿;te la dare

Exe;entonces acepto el trato

¿; ok el trato esta echo

Exe;como encontrare las esmeraldas entonces

¿; yo te dare señales que te mostraran el camino

Exe;ok

Exe desperto y se vio que estaba en un carro de policia

Exe;donde estoy

Marisol;iras ah la carcel y estas en un carro de policia

Exe intento moverse pero encontro sus manos esposadas

Depronto el carro de detubo cuando encontro una ave muerta

De tamaño mediano

Marisol salio del auto y vio la ave putrefacta

Marisol;creo que tendremos que llamar ah la estacion -dijo en vos baja-

Exe vio la puerta avierta y decidio huir

Exe corrio y rompio las esposas con una roca que encontro en el camino

Exe;porfin escape de esa zorra

Exe camino hasta encontrar una base abandonada

Exe;que es esto

Exe forso la puerta y entro en la base continuara


	5. Chapter 5 el juego comiensa

Exe entro en la base y le sorprendo ver cuerpos de algunas gentes asesinadas

Exe;que demonios es esto

Exe vio que habia un disco con una grabacion en uno de los trajes de los cientificos

Exe agarro el disco y lo metio dentro de una computadora

Exe vio un cientifico en la grabacion

Cientifico;bienvenidos ah la industria de Mobius dark en esta empresa nos dedicamos ah la creacion y arreglacion sicologica de nuestros pasiente

*depronto se escuchas sonidos de que la puerta en las instalaciones esta siendo tocada como si algo intentara entrar*

Cientifico;ya para de tratar de entrar que no te dejare entrar *el cientifico grita a donde esta la puerta*

Cientifico;ahora probaremos… *se escucha mas ruidos de puerta*

Cientifico;espereme un momento* se corta la grabacion y se ve al cientifico con una jaula en sus manos tapada*

Cientifico;perdon por la interrupcion pero es que uno de mis empleados me trajo un asistente de prueba que encontro

*Exe vio que las manos del cientifico de el video tenia sangre como si lo que hubiera sucedido ubiera sido otra cosa*

*El video se corta otra ves y muestra algo que a Exe le parecio inhumano era una mazmorra llena de experimentos inhumanos y masacrados*

*El cientifico tenia dientes afilados y cuernos como si ya no fuera un ser de este mundo sus ojos eran rojos*

Cientifico;hola y bienvenido otra ves esta ves no tengo nada que explicar solo dire que comiense el juego * lo decia como si estubiera mirando ah Exe y sus ojos sangraban*

*El cientifico tomo una pistola y estaba apuntado ah su cabesa dijo algo que Exe no pudo entender y se suicido*

*El video terminaba con el signo de la compañia y un mensaje escrito en un idioma raro*

*Exe salio de la base y decidio dormir unas horas*

*Exe despierta de su sueño y ve un bar cercano *

Exe;no recuerdo que ese bar estubiera ahi

*Exe entro al bar y vio que habian algunas personas sentadas y una eriza aunque esa eriza llevaba un traje egipcio que tapaba su cuerpo*

*Exe se sento en una silla y pidio un vaso de agua*

Exe;hola vienes muy a menudo

¿;si algunas veces

Exe;mi nombre es Exe y el tuyo

¿;saika

Exe;oh ok

*Saika le pasa un papel ah Exe y desaparece*

*Exe agarra el papel y ve que son cordenadas para llegar ah una zona *

*Exe sale del bar y se dirige ah la zona mostrada*

continuara

perdonen por no actualisar


	6. Chapter 6 la puerta de la abaricia

*Exe camino por las cordenadas y sentia como si algo estubiera mal con el*

*Camino hasta que llego ah una zona que estaba siendo protegida con una cerca de seguridad*

Exe; que mierda es esto *Exe vio la cerca*

Exe se escondio detras de una roca y espero que todos los guardias se fuera excepto uno

Exe se acerca por las sombras hacia el guardia

Guardia;quien anda ahy

Exe; la muerte esta cerca * luego de decir eso Exe arranco uno de los brazos del guardia y entro por la puerta*

Exe;donde estara la puerta

*Exe vio la puerta ah lo lejos pero vio que estaba segurada de algunos guardias *

*Exe encontro unas armas en un cofre *

*Exe disparo con una pistola ah uno de los guardias*

El guardia le intento disparar ah Exe pero Exe esquivo las balas

La bala que Exe disparo le dio en la cabeza ah el guardia

Exe se acerco al Segundo guardia

Guardia;pero que eres * el guardia le tiro un cuchillo en el brazo*

Exe se acerco ignorando el dolor de el cuchillo

Exe se saco el cuchillo y le susurro al guardia con su sonrisa sadica

Exe;soy tu peor pesadilla *seguidamente Exe le clabo el cuchillo en la cara y saboreaba la sangre del guardia como si fuera un manjar exquisito *

Exe se encontraba enfrente de la puerta

Exe abrio la puerta y sentia como si viento calido salia de la puerta

Exe en su mente sentia como si una vos le dijera que cerrara los ojos

Exe cerro los ojos y entro dentro de la puerta

¿;abeces la abaricia y la vengansa puede volver al mas cuerdo en un loco y al mas pobre en un rico

Exe;quien anda ahi

¿;solo abre los ojos

Exe abrio los ojos y vio ah un ser que parecia un rey egipcio y parecia que vivia en una piramide

¿;mi nombre es markus

Exe; el mio Exe

Markus;ok y que quieres aqui * markus sostenia una jarra con vino*

Exe; solo vengo por poder

Markus; te dare la que quieres pero tendras que decidir

Exe;ok

Markus le mostro un cofre uno con una nabaja y otro con un monton de oro

Exe; ok elijo la nabaja

Markus se desvanecio cuando Exe cojio la nabaja en sus manos

De pronto toda la habitacion se estaba convirtiendo en un estadio de lucha egipcio

Markus;ahora te preguntaras porque he echo esto

Exe;si claro

Markus; es solo por cumplir el juego el cual es un juego de sobrevivencia

Exe;y quienes son los retadores

Markus; yo y otros mas somos los retadores la mision principal del juego es matarse los unos ah los otros y absorver su poder

Exe;y el ganador que gana

Markus;el maximo poder

Exe; iniciemos entonces

Markus;lo mismo digo

Exe iba ah golpear ah markus en la cara

Derepente markus esquiva el ataque con facilidad

Markus;creiste que seria tan facil

Markus le tiro una roca de arena

Exe la esquivo

Exe tomo ah markus de sorpresa y lo golpio en el estomago

Markus boto algo de sangre y estaba en el piso

Exe;ahora no estan facil eh decia con su sonrisa sadica y le clavo la nabaja en el cuello

Exe sentia que resivia el poder de markus

Exe salio por la puerta de salida

Continuara …

**Bueno que les parecio este ep y Bueno si tienen alguna sugerencia diganmela asi que adios y nos vemos en el proximo ep**


	7. Chapter 7 la infiltracion

Mientras tanto en la corporacion dark mobian la cual era la cual controlaba la ciensia

Y las fuersas policiales estaban investigando sobre un caso en la zona 14

Una soldada entro ah la habitacion donde el lider un erizo de pelaje negro y rojo y guantes blancos veia la base de datos de los criminales de la zona

Marisol;em señor shadow

Shadow;si que sucede Marisol

Marisol;señor vine por lo que me pidio

Shadow;oh si queria preguntarle si hubo algun Nuevo incidente por la zona

Marisol;oh si em queria decirle que alguien ataco la zona 14 *se sentia con nervisosismo al hablar*

Shadow;veamos quien pudo haber sido *decia mientras vio que uno de los prisioneros se habia escapado de la carcel *

Marisol;creemos que fue el prisionero Exe

Shadow;major dicho es el prisionero Exe *dijo mostrandole la foto de el ultimo crimen que Exe hiso*

Marisol;no se preocupe señor lo atraparemos

Shadow;por ahora te dare una mision que no creo que falles

Marisol;cual es exactamente la mision

Shadow;necesito que encuentres ah esta persona *le muestra una foto de un excombicto que era un zorro *

Marisol;quien es el

Shadow;el se llama martin era un excombito que mato ah muchas personas con sus maquinas pero ya lo hemos vuelto normal

Marisol;pero para que lo necesitamos

Shadow;el tiene una maquina que nos puede ayudar la direction de su lugar de establecimiento esta en la foto

Marisol;ok

Marisol salio de la habitacion

*Pov de shadow*

Algo que nadie sabia de mi era que un pasado fui amigo de Exe haciamos robos pero un dia un algo nos combirtio en enemigos ese error fue matar ah uno de mis amigos

Todo inicio un dia normal en un robo a un banco abiamos buelto de robar

Yo estaba descansando en mi sillon y escuche un grito

Al ir a ver cual era el grito me encontre ah Exe asesinando ah uno de mis compañeros

Despues de eso no he vuelto ah hablar con Exe

Fin de el pov

Mientras tanto Exe estaba caminando ah el proximo lugar pero primero deseaba un lugar donde descansar

Exe encontro por ahora un inn donde descansar

Exe se sento en una silla y vio que al lado de el habia un periodico

Exe tomo el periodico y lejo sobre un cientifico que murio hace tiempo y uno que habia descubierto algo grandioso que cambiaria al mundo

Exe decidio pasar la noche y dormir en una habitacion

Al domir aparecio raramente en la zona cero y estaba el misterioso hombre otra ves

¿;volviste otra ves

Exe;si lo hice

¿;y como te fue en tu primera mision

Exe;vien y que es eso de el juego

¿;oh se me olvido decirte eso

Exe;si se te olvido

¿;Bueno te dire que es lo que pasa es que existe un juego que se trata de asesinar

Exe;si eso lo se pero que eso tiene que ver conmigo

¿;desde que te has buelto un asesino y has ido en busqueda de las almas para crear las esmeraldas

Exe;ok entiendo y para que necesitas las esmeraldas

¿;mis motivos son secretos tal como mi nombre

Exe;ok entiendo

Exe desperto y decidio moverse ah donde ese cientifico

Exe camino horas asta que llego ah una zona de gran vegetacion y un edificio donde habian cientifico

Exe entro en un conducto en una rejilla vio que habia un pasillo en ese pasillo habian dos soldados pasando

Exe salio de el conducto de la rejilla y mato ah los soldados y cojio e traje de uno con unos gogles para que no lo reconocieran

Exe;la muerte esta aqui

Exe camino hasta una sala donde vio una computadora con unos planos

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

los planos mostraban una maquina de gas y encontro una garras

exe decidio caminar hasta la habitacion donde estaba un cientifico y se escondio en un ducto*

el cientifico estaba hablando con marisol*

martin;hola señorita para que esta aqui

marisol;soy una de las trabajadoras de dark mobian

martin;oh dark mobian esa empresa es muy prestigiada como eh escuchado hubo incidente con un prisionero cierto

marisol;si se llama Exe

martin empeso ah sentir un sentimiento de nostalgia*

martin;usted acaba de decir Exe

marisol;si ah sido un caso algo raro para nosotros usted sabe algo de el

martin;cuando me hice normal me volvi sicologo y el fue mi primer paciente

marisol;enserio

martin;si hasta tengo unas grabaciones de mis entrevistas con el

marisol;muestrelas

martin puso las grabaciones en una television*

se mostro ah martin con su traje de sicologo y ah el padre y madre de Exe*

martin;em hola ustedes deven ser los Exe

marco;si lo somos

martin;que problema tiene Exe

juliet;el abla solo y no tiene muchos amigos

martin;ok lo ayudare

Exe algo joven entra al cuarto*

martin;hola Exe

Exe;hola...

martin;eh me dijeron que tenias un problema

Exe;si

martin;dime la relacion con tus compañeros de colejio

Exe;ellos me pegan *dice con miedo*

martin;y porque

Exe;ellos se burlan porque tengo una amiga

martin;me la puedes dibujar

Exe;ok

martin le da lapiz y papel*

Exe dibuja una chica de color oscuro y con ojos blancos

martin;terminaste

Exe;si

Exe le da el dibujo*

martin; esta es tu amiga

Exe;si ella me ah cuidado desde que tengo memoria ella me protegio una ves de unos matones

martin;como ella lo hiso

Exe;no recuerdo bien bueno recuerdo que ella me dijo que se encargo de ellos recuerdo que misteriosamente el chico murio acuchillado en una regilla

martin;y como supiste sobre eso

Exe;las noticias

martin;ok

Exe;bueno que otra cosa me preguntara doctor

continuara


	9. Chapter 9

martin;como sabes que tu amiga es real

Exe;desde que naci ella esta conmigo

martin;interesante

Exe;terminamos

martin;si

Exe abrio la puerta y abrazo ah sus padres

martin sonrio y fue a donde los padre de Exe

martin;necesito hablar con ustedes

juliet;que sucede

martin;necesito que vuelva ah estas seciones

juliet;ok todo lo mejor para nuestro hijo Exe

martin;ok *martin volvio a su consultorio*

al siguiente dia Exe volvio ah el consultorio con un golpe en el brazo

Exe;hola...

martin;em puedo preguntar porque tienes ese moreton en el brazo

Exe;me golpearon unos matones

martin;pero tu amiga no te ayudo

Exe;si jajajajaja me encanto lo que ella iso*dise con una sonrisa aterradora*

martin;como se llama tu amiga para saber

Exe;kalia

martin;que ella le hiso ah ellos

Exe;en la clase de ciensia se le quemo la cara ah uno de los matones

martin le dio un escalofrio*

Exe;que le sucede

martin;nada

martin; y como conociste ah kalia

Exe;ella me hablo una ves cuando estaba triste y dijo que ella se quedaria conmigo y me ayudaria

martin;ok

Exe;parece que tiene miedo señor

martin;no pasa nada

martin;y tu amiga esta aqui

Exe;si ella esta aqui

martin;creo que es suficiente por hoy

Exe sonrio*

Exe salio y fue donde su familia

martin hoy terminaba el turno de noche y eso lo asustaba *

paso el tiempo y se iso de noche y no habia ningun alma en las calles*

martin fue ah su casa pero sentia una precensia

kalia;hola martin

martin;que quieres hacer

kalia;te hare un trato

martin;cual

kalia;quiero que dejes tu trabajo de sicologo si lo haces te dare parte de poder

martin;pero por que quieres que lo haga

kalia;quiero que te alejes de Exe

martin;pero quien te crees tu

kalia;no es de tu incumbencia caballero

martin;um ok

kalia le estrecha la mano y el resive el poder y la inteligencia*

el video termina

continuara


	10. Chapter 10

con que eso paso-dijo Exe al ver que el video se habia terminado pero noto que martin seguia hablando con ella -

-bueno creo que fue suficiente señora-dijo martin viendo como marisol se sorprendia de lo que vio-

si lo se bueno entregueme el objeto-dijo marisol calmada-

-martin presiona un boton y se habre una escotilla y se muestra una armadura-

entonces ese es el equipamento-decia Exe con ira en voz baja-

ya tiene lo que necesita ahora se podria ir de mi laboratorio-dice martin con una vos cruda -

martin no queria recordar el pasado pero depronto algo llama su atencion:el escuchaba los pasos de algo

-depronto Exe aparece detras de martin-

miren quien tenemos aqui es el traidor-dice Exe con un cuchillo en sus manos-

sabia que este dia llegaria algun dia pero se que me lo meresco y que necesito pagar mis pecados *dice martin entristesido*

si;Exe ata a martin ah una silla y coje una maquina de tortura;

que me aras-martin decia con miedo-

esta maquina clavara un clavo en tus manos cada ves que no me respondas con la verdad-Exe pone la maquina en la mano derecha de martin-

martin respiraba rapido-

dime que paso en esa zona donde estubiste con ella-Exe sonreia con maldad-

ella me dijo que me daria poder y que era para protegerte-se le clava un clavo ah martin-

sabes cambiemos las reglas cada pregunta que respondas ara que se te clave un cuchillo jajajajaj-rie sicopatmente Exe-

AHHHH duele -grito en dolor martin-

no te duele este sera el precio de tu traicion-Exe decia mientras veia como martin sangraba-

lo siguiente sera que paso que no me creiste-Exe sonreia-

creia que estabas loco-se le clava otro clavo-

porque creerias que estaria loco- Exe busca un bate-

no lo se eras algo raro-martin habla con dolor y miedo-

porque no acceleramos un poco la cosa pero antes porque no me dices donde estan las cordenadas

esas cosas estan en el cajon izquierdo

Exe cojio un papel que tenia las cordenadas-

que me haras ahora-dijo mirando su sonrisa sangrienta-

te matare obiamente-coje el bate y lo empiesa ah volver un pulpa sangrienta-

ahora es hora de continuar jajaja

continuara


	11. Chapter 11

Exe habia escapado de la base con las condernadas y sentia un dolor de cabesa

que mierda me sucede -dice Exe con un dolor de cabesa horrible-

Exe escuchaba una vos que le parecia familiar y decia- Exe

Exe caminaba por varias horas hasta que finalmente llego ah el barrio donde nacio

Exe miraba con una mirada blanco lo que se habia convertido el lugar donde vivio solamente un lugar vacio oscuro y vil-

que mierda le a pasado ah este lugar-Exe decia mientras caminaba al viejo hospital siquiatrico de la zona-

este lugar es tu peor pesadillas no recuerdas-decia la voz seductiva-

-flashback-

que miras Exe-decia kalia mirando ah Exe-

ese lugar-decia Exe apuntando al hospital psiquiatrico-

que hay con un hospital asi-decia kalia-

las leyendas dicen que ese lugar era un hospital normal pero un dia todo el sistema cambio y entro un doctor y cambio las reglas-dice Exe-

y-dice kalia-

los pacientes eran asesinados alla-dice Exe-

-fin de el flashback-

lo recuerdo-dice Exe caminando un poco cerca de el hospital-

entra-dice la voz-

Exe abre las puertas y nota el polvo en el lugar-

ok iniciemos-dice Exe caminando por las escaleras notando su crujir-

Exe subio las escaleras y noto que una habitacion estaba cerrada y necesitaba una llave-

mierda-decia Exe lliendo al siguiente cuarto y noto muchos soldados y cuerpos-

esto no es bueno -decia Exe notando un cuerpo con vida-

e-ellos estan en todas partes -el soldado dice sus ultimas palabras antes de morir-

de que mierda estara hablando-Exe recoje un mapa y ve que le faltan varias habitaciones-

Exe siguio caminando y uso la llave y sube un piso mas por los pasillos-

Exe llego ah un pasillo y abrio una puerta y fue tirado por un enfermo mental por el cristal-

continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

Exe;que mierda fue eso

Exe vio al tipo sonriendo y trato de buscar una llave pero solo pudo enontrar que este edificio era parte de dark mobian*

Exe;que mierda esta sucediendo y que ase dark mobian aqui

Exe camino por las oscuras habitaciones donde encontro un archibo que hablaba de un paciente mental

Exe;interesante

Exe camino y veia letras con sangre que decian el esta cerca

Exe entro ah un pasillo y sentia la oscuridad y vio ah un erizo invalido agonizando y con el pecho abierto*

Exe;este lugar esta mal

Exe entro y parecia que su mente se dañaba y veia seres deformados

Exe; que mierda me sucede

kalia;ajaja esto solo empeorara

Exe camino y encontro ah un tipo muerto lleno de sangre*

Exe tomo la targeta de seguridad de su camisa*

Exe volvio ah pasar por el cuarto y el hombre lastimado se le tiro encima

¿;SALVANOS

decia el hombre agonizando y viendo sus ojos rojos y lo golpea*

¿;ellos nos tienen atrapados nos quieren como sus corderos para matar

*Exe cojio un fierro*

¿;porfavor salvame no me mates

Exe;muerete*le entierra el fierro en la cabesa y lo mata

Exe;camino un poco y finalmente subio en un elevador y sintio como si estuviera volviendo ah su pasado mentalmenteExe;que mierda fue eso

Exe vio al tipo sonriendo y trato de buscar una llave pero solo pudo enontrar que este edificio era parte de dark mobian*

Exe;que mierda esta sucediendo y que ase dark mobian aqui

Exe camino por las oscuras habitaciones donde encontro un archibo que hablaba de un paciente mental

Exe;interesante

Exe camino y veia letras con sangre que decian el esta cerca

Exe entro ah un pasillo y sentia la oscuridad y vio ah un erizo invalido agonizando y con el pecho abierto*

Exe;este lugar esta mal

Exe entro y parecia que su mente se dañaba y veia seres deformados

Exe; que mierda me sucede

kalia;ajaja esto solo empeorara

Exe camino y encontro ah un tipo muerto lleno de sangre*

Exe tomo la targeta de seguridad de su camisa*

Exe volvio ah pasar por el cuarto y el hombre lastimado se le tiro encima

¿;SALVANOS

decia el hombre agonizando y viendo sus ojos rojos y lo golpea*

¿;ellos nos tienen atrapados nos quieren como sus corderos para matar

*Exe cojio un fierro*

¿;porfavor salvame no me mates

Exe;muerete*le entierra el fierro en la cabesa y lo mata

Exe;camino un poco y finalmente subio en un elevador y sintio como si estuviera volviendo ah su pasado mentalmente


	13. Chapter 13

Exe;que mierda es este lugar

Exe escucha pasos y ve ah su madre entrar en la habitacion

juliet;hola mi hijito

Exe;em hola mama

juliet;levante recuerda que hoy tienes que ir ah la escuela

Exe;oh cierto

Exe se levanta y baja por las viejas escaleras de madera y ve ah su padre veviendo cafe*

marco;hola hijo

Exe;em hola padre

Exe ve la cocina tantos recuerdos entraban en su memoria*

Exe bajo y vio unos panqueckes con crema y se sento y comio un poco de los panqueckes*

juliet;te gusta hijo

Exe;si mama esta delicioso

juliet;gracias hijo

Exe sonreia por primera ves y comio un poco de panqueckes y lo termino y fue ah su cuarto ah ponerse su uniforme el cual era una camisa azul y unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos de el mismo color*

juliet;hay te ves tan hermoso hijo

Exe;mama me sonrojas

juliet;vamos no seas asi

Exe;ok mama

Exe va ah la escuela pero sabia lo que le pasaria*

Exe llego a la escuela new mobian*

Exe estaba en 8 de basico y era horrible*

Exe entro ah la clase y unos chicos lo insultaban *

brabucon;miren quien vino si no es el idiota blanco

Exe;ya callate idiota*decia sentandose*

el brabucon le agarra la cara*

brabucon;con que la pequeña perra quiere hacerse la fuerte

continuara*


	14. Chapter 14

Exe;esto no es necesario

-el brabucon lo golpea-jajajaja eres tan debil

-Exe lloraba y el profesor entraba y miro ah Exe-

profesor;Exe te sientes bien

Exe miro ah los demas y los brabucones lo ven mal-

Exe;nada solo me golpe

profesor;ok iniciemos la clase - el profesor se voltea y empiesa ah escribir-

Exe dibuja y escribe pensando en como seria la vida si ellos no existieran si ellos estubieran muertos*

profesor;bueno entonces...*el timbre suena*

Exe caminaba ah su clase y vio como los brabucones se acercaban asia el *

Exe;que quieren

brabucones;tu sabes lo que queremos pequeña perra

Exe;porfavor hoy no es un buen dia

*uno de los brabucones saca una navaja de su bolsillo*

Exe lloraba y golpeo ah uno en la cara *

brabucon;eres hombre muerto

Exe corria por los pasillos cuando un brabucon de pelaje rojo lo acorralo*

Exe;nooooo porfavor

*ellos lo llevaron ah el patio trasero y lo ataron*

brabucon;ahora veras porque no debes golpearme

*el brabucon saco su navaja lo torturo cortandole los dedos*

Exe;ahhhhh no para

brabucon;creo que no entiendes

el brabucon le arranca parte de su piel y se va y el sol baja*

Exe;hijo de puta

Exe sentia como si se fuera ah morir por falta de sangre y sentia como si sus ojos se estubieran apunto de cerrar cuando escucho un ruido*


	15. Chapter 15

Exe abria sus ojos y vio que habia llegado al siguiente piso-presente-

mientras se movia por el terrorifico lugar vio sangre carmesi por las escaleras al lado del elevador

Exe camino por el pasillo y intento abrir una puerta pero en su intento fallo y escucho unos murmullos que decian

nosotros no elegimos esto porque tenemos que morir y combertirnos en mounstros porque tenemos que morir ellos nos mataran ah todos solo por estar enfermos

seguimos siendo personas no elegimos este destino''

Exe;idiotas

Exe camino y por suerte encontro una puerta que decia seguridad y uso la targeta de seguridad*

Exe;con que para eso era la targeta

Exe entro eh intento hackear la computadora central pero en una de las camaras alguien apago uno de los generadores de el sotano

Exe;mierda

Exe escucho como uno de esos mounstros se hacercaban y se escondio*

mounstro;donde esta ese idiota

pasaron unos minutos y el mounstro se fue*

Exe salio y corrio al sotano habia agua de las tuberias y estaba oscuro Exe entro por una grieta en la pared y encontro un archivo *

hoy se creo la vacuna Ex la vacuna esta planeada para destruir las enfermedades pero nos tendremos que contactar con un viejo colega que no vemos hace tiempo

Exe;interesante

Exe salto y paso varias horas y solo se escuchaban los sonidos de el agua fluyendo y las goteras cuando Exe alfin encontro la palanca y vio una persona mutilada

Exe prendio el generador y sonrio*

Exe salio y corrio y se fue en el elevador y sentia otra ves ese dolor constante y cerro sus ojos


	16. Chapter 16

Exe abria sus ojos y miraba ah una chica con vestido blanco justo donde estaba atado

Exe;quien eres tu

¿alguien que te liverara y que te sacara de aqui

Exe;ok haslo

-la chica le quito sus cadenas y sonrie-

Exe;como te llamas

kalia;mi nombre es kalia y sere tu amiga*pone su mano en la herida de exe y Exe se cura*

Exe;como isiste eso-decia asustando viendo los ojos de la chica-

kalia;soy magica *le vesa las mejillas*

Exe;porque hiciste eso

kalia;me pareces lindo*dice sonrojada*

*los dias pasaban y Exe jugaba mas con kalia y se hicieron buenos amigos pero no muchos...los acceptaban*

Exe y ba ah la escuela y se encuentra con esos brabucones*

brabucones;miren quien vino si no es la perra um como te liveraste de donde te pusimos*lo golpea*

Exe;no me golpes*llora*

kalia los miraba con odio aunque ellos no lo notaban*

kalia dice que los golpe*

Exe se sube con fuersa y con ojos de ira y sicopatismo golpea uno asta hacerlos sangrar*

Exe;jjajajajja ya no es divertido no jajajaja

el brabucon pedia piedad mientras su cara era golpeada y Exe se llena de sangre y los mira y los otros huyen*

el sonrie y se rien sicopatamente el y ella *

el buelve ah casa despues de la escuela pero al llegar los otros brabucones lo ponen contra la pared*

brabucon2;jajaja ahora te daremos una leccion *ellos le cortan un dedo y kalia los mata y kaneki vuelve ah casa y su mama lo be preocupada*

juliet;Exe la policia quiere ablar contigo dicen que mataste ah un chico *dice con terror de lo que el se abia convertido *

policia;es cierto

Exe;no eh echo nada*decia con ira*

policia;las pruebas son claras encontramos un mechon de tu pelo eh la ecena de el crimen

juliet;mañana seras llevado ah la correctional*juliet llora*

Exe fue ah su cuarto enojado y se acosto en su cama color roja*

kalia;no te sientas mal talves todo se arregle

Exe;no lo creo solo deseo que ellos mueran

Exe dormia y al siguiente dia fue al auto pero justo cuando se hacercaban al lugar el padre choco con otro auto y Exe escapo pero no supo de su madre*

Exe camino por las calles solitarias sin ningun amigo asta que se encontro un erizo de color negro usando una chaqueta y tenia franjas rojas*

continuara...

sorry por no actualizar


	17. Chapter 17

Exe despertaba y miro que estaba cerca de llegar arriba pero solo le faltaba un lugar mas y Exe sale de el elevador*

Exe al salir caia en un agujero mientras habian tipos raros gritando*

Exe;que extraño

Exe camina asia una grieta y sube por un conducto y ve un hombre que habia matado ah otro y otro como loco*

sicopata 1;argh que mierda a ti que cojones te pasa nadie te habia dado vela en este entierro puto sicopata que te gusta mirar que asco estas enfermo

Exe;lo siento no queria interrumpir su velorio

Exe camino por el otro camino y llego asta una cornisa y miraba toda la masacre en el suelo mientras pasaba*

Exe;ahhhh esto devio haber sido un infierno para ellos

mientras Exe llegaba al otro lado un sicopata se hacerco ah la reja donde el estaba

sicopata2; no has esperado hasta que hubiera terminado pero te eh guardado unos cuantos tu espera espera...

el sicopata corrio y Exe paso por el pasillo oscuro y vio que en una pared decia con sangre ''los dioses siempre dan un camino sigue las grietas oscuras y la sangre''

Exe entro por una puerta que habia al lado y lo desinfectan y sube por las rotas y oscuras escaleras*

Exe caminaba y encontro otra victima de sicopatia*

sicopata 3;por los conductos con la sangre dijo la unica salida es por arriba

por los conductos

Exe sube por un conducto roto y vio que solo faltaba encontrar las escaleras y la venceria *

Exe se mueve y encuentra otro hombre encerrado *

sicopata 4; no era para ayudarnos era para volvernos uno mas de su ejercito de demonios

Exe;entiendo tu pesar amigo pero muy pronto su pesar llegara ah un fin

Exe caminaba por los macabros pasillos cuando escucho unas voces *

hombre 5; callate y dejame pensar un momento callate callate

Exe se hacerco y vio la sangre en el vidrio de la habitacion que contenia al hombre *

hombre 5;me gustaria que te quedaras callado

*decia mientras Exe veia la masacre que el hombre habia echo

Exe corrio y el hombre le empeso ah perseguir obiamente podia pelear pero el no tenia las habilidades para pelear con los de su clase y se esconde en un closet*

hombre 5;dejate ver pedazo de mierda cuanto mas te hagas buscarte mas te va doler te lo prometo*decia casi en un tono de burla

el hombre se va y Exe vuelve ah la antigua abitacion y presiona un boton y dice con grietas de energia oscura decia''sigue la oscuridad y sangre''

en las paredes de roca atraves de el vidrio y Exe se esconde y despues de un rato aparece el mismo hombre de antes en la habitacion*

hombre 5;el ratoncito volvio ah su cueva

luego de unos minutos el hombre se va y Exe corre ah una puerta que se habia abierto *

Exe va y ellos estaba separados por una puerta de metal y Exe se hacerca *

hombre 5;le dimos una oportunidad creo que fuimos justos

Exe va por una cornisa y se escucha otra vos *

hombre 6;demaciadas han seguido al volver no puedo dormir mas

Exe salto adentro de una de las ventanas que estaba abierta y paso por un pasillo oscuro para buscar una llave electronica*

Exe;malditos idiotas

Exe caminaba por el pasillo oscuro con barras de metal y vio por abajo que la bestia seguia viva*

Exe;oh mierda esta vivo

Exe se mueve y consigue la llave electronica y entra en la habitacion cerrada y logra llegar al siguiente cuarto*

y entro en la puerta de seguridad y vio que habia cajas apiladas y presiona un boton y se encienden las luces de la habitacion y la de la habitacion con cristal*

y al presionarlo la bestia aparece y trata de destruir los bidrios y lo logra y Exe huye por los conductos alfin mirando la luz de la luna y estando en el tejado *

continuara*


End file.
